The Fallen
by Sasha Marie
Summary: She wasn't 'born' but 'created'. Taken from her creator, Tak, at a young age and sent to Zim as an entertaining tool to watch. But they didn't take her human side into account and now with her father Dib's help she will bring them to their knees. R
1. the fallen

**Disclaimer:** violence, language, angst, and possibly hints of yaoi

**Author's Note:** any character that is not in the series belongs to me. I do not own Invader Zim in any way, shape, form, or fashion. Now onto the fan fiction!!

chapter 1

the fallen

_If you wanna live, let live_

_If you want to go, let go_

_I'm not afraid to dream- to sleep, sleep forever_

Kim opened her eyes slowly, the lab coming into some semblance of focus through the thick gelatinous substance she was suspended in. she opened her mouth to speak but her words were lost in the thick goop. "How is the subject coming along?" Red asked Purple from over his soda, sipping every now and then while watching the half Irken's humiliation. "She appears to have woken up finally. I'm draining the tube so we can question her." She blinked big violet eyes at Purple, giving a sad look to her maker Tak as the tube drained. "What's going on? I thought I was special.." her words died away as she gave in to tears.

_I don't need to touch the sky_

_I just want to feel that high_

_And you refuse to lift me_

_Guess it wasn't real after all_

_Guess it wasn't real all along_

Tak looked at her creation from her place on the wall. "You are special." Tak said quietly, then looked away as another jolt of electricity coursed through her body causing her to scream. Red got up and waited for the shock to end before slapping Tak hard. "Who gave you permission to speak?" he shouted, slapping her again. Purple interrupted Red's rage by shoving the half Irken's body scans in his face. "She's useless Red. Not even worth our time. Her stats are way lower than any Irken's and she'll never fit into our society anyway."

_If I fall and all is lost_

_It's where I belong_

_If you wanna live, let live_

_If you want to go, let go_

_I'm never gonna be your sweet sweet surrender_

A sudden idea dawned upon Red with the word 'useless'. He grinned wickedly. "Useless as _Zim_?" he said, his voice dripping with honey. "I guess you could..oh. I get it." Purple began to grin with him. "We'll push the little thing off on Zim. Say she's his new 'assistant'." They both laughed maniacally, neither of them noticing Kim's hateful stare at their backs. Red put his arm around Purple's shoulders to keep himself from falling over laughing. "Maybe with her Zim'll actually get something done!"

_Guess it wasn't real after all_

_Guess it wasn't real all along_

_If I fall and all is lost_

_No light to lead the way_

_Remember that all alone is where I belong_

They stared at each other for a heartbeat before bursting into fits of laughter once again.

"Nah, Zim never succeeds the only thing he could ever succeed at is failing!" Purple laughed all the harder at that. They turned to the girl who was now back to crying. They gave each other a blank stare for a second wondering why she was still in such horrible spirits. "Chin up kid. We've decided you have no physical work or mental value so you get to do something even better. You get to make someone else's life miserable."

_In a dream_

_will you give your love to me_

_Beg my broken heart to beat_

_Save my life_

_Change my mind_

Red told her in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. "That's right." Purple chimed in, "You get to help Zim in his pathetic attempts to take over the planet Erth or whatever it's called." Red turned around and began ordering every technology she'd need for her 'mission' whether it was outdated or not and several workers scrambled to find the technologies for her. It was then she made up her mind. The first person that foiled Zim she would offer her services to that person.

_If I fall and all is lost_

_No light to lead the way_

_Remember that all alone is where I belong..._


	2. face to face

**Disclaimer:** violence, language, angst, and possibly hints of yaoi

Chapter 2

face to face

Kim awoke in a voot runner with a small sir unit piloting it towards earth. Her first words came out scratchy and hoarse, her throat raw from screaming and begging to stay with her creator, Tak. She looked at the little sir unit. "what's you're name?" She asked after the resulting coughing fit had subsided. "I don't have a name yet." The little unit answered honestly. Kim mulled that bit of information over. "Mik, how about Mik? Would you like that name?" she asked the little robot. "If it suits you to bestow me with a name that one will do." the little robot said apathetically.

She leaned over in the seat mesmerized by the stars passing by. "You've never seen space before have you mistress?" Mik asked quizzically. "I never saw anything but the same room for years so I guess not, no." she said while her cheeks flushed a darker green. "You do know there's no_ real_ mission, right?" she asked Mik. "No real mission? Whatever do you mean mistress?" he asked quietly dreading the answer.

"We're only there to try to help Zim take over the planet. They don't think we can do it. I have a better idea though." she let Mik think over that hoping he'd take the bait. He bit. "I follow you and only you mistress. What's the plan?" She couldn't help but smile at the little sir. "Well we asses who's the most powerful in the way of opposition of Zim and join their cause." Mik smiled at that. "You mean physically or mentally?" he said jokingly. "Whoever bests him gets our help actually." She said with equally good humor.

Zim shut off the communication with the tallest only allowing a scowl afterwards. He was still nothing to them. Nothing but a play toy. He would show them, yes he would. Just then there was a knock on the door. He answered it only to find that the girl they'd sent to him was breathtaking in her beauty. Experimentation was obvious from the scars and the bar code on her neck. That wasn't what made her beautiful to Zim though. It was the fact that she looked entirely Irken except for the long black hair that grew around her antennae. It was raven black with violet highlights here and there.

She raised her gaze to Zim's as he opened the door. She immediately blushed when she saw him. She reflected on how she was supposed to hate him for having her condemned to this planet as well and she put all that cold calculating rage into her eyes for him to see. His scarlet eyes went wide instantly. "You...glare at me with such anger..why?" he asked fidgeting. "Because we're both nothing to them. We're both nothing more than amusement." Her voice, which was cold as winter made Zim flinch with every word as though she's spit an icicle in his eyes at any moment. "Then let's work together. I'm sure between us we can come up with something to show them we're a worthy team. Just..I hate for you to be so angry at the only other person in the same position." He then took her gloved hand and kissed it remembering a human custom. "Other than that I'm sure it'll be a pleasure to work with you."


	3. Savior

**Disclaimer:** violence, language, angst, and possibly hints of yaoi.

Chapter 3

savior

1 week later

"Class this is Kim. She's Zim's little sister. Now take a seat Kim" Ms. Bitters' mood never seemed to be good but that was okay with Kim she was all smiles and sunshine for High Skool. She waved to the entire class with a huge grin on her face and took a seat behind Dib. With that Ms. Bitters began droning on some obscure topic about paint chips and power lines and why not to play with or eat them. Kim listened intently, soaking up as much information as she could and watching the other children in the class.

After High Skool let out Kim walked home with Gaz and Dib asking as many questions about anything she didn't already know. There wasn't much to talk about since her creator had raised her on Earthen culture. Kim's favorite was the Gothic sub culture that had appeared in America and other countries. It had been Gaz's idea to bring Kim home to play video games. Kim had been more than happy to oblige and told Zim she'd be back by ten o'clock. Zim of course had thrown a fit and screamed at her it was a trap. But she'd only kissed his cheek and smiled.

"So Kim, are you an alien too?" Dib asked coyly. She only looked at him and answered with a question. "Was my father an alien?" she grinned knowing that he might never know the truth. "We'll, um..no? Your father unit is a robot if you're Zim's sister..Wait you have a father?!" Kim smiled brightly, pulling Dib close enough she could whisper in his ear. "My father was a very brilliant human and the mother was a crazy alien trying to take over my father's planet. Yet my father teamed up with his enemy to defeat her." her words confused Dib more than anything else about her. He was the only one who'd ever teamed up with Zim. And Tak had tried to take over the planet which could only mean one thing.

"You mean to tell me _I'm_ you're father! And Tak's your mother?" She put a hand up to his lips shushing him. "Biologically, yes, you are my genetic father, and yes Tak is my mother." She took her hand away. "Can you not yell it to the world please?" She asked politely. "Sorry, I'm just not used to people admitting they're aliens." She smiled at him. "Half alien truthfully." Dib's eyes went wide very suddenly as Gaz yanked him back and in the blink of an eye Kim was sent flying, a car now where she'd been standing. Drunk driving laws weren't very strict anymore apparently and the driver stumbled out onto the grass and promptly passed out.

"Kim." Dib spoke quietly staring at Kim's sprawled form on the pavement. She moved slightly with a groan and reached out to Dib. "Help-" She lost consciousness before she could finish. Dib ran over and picked her up. "Gaz, tell Dad I won't be home tonight. That I'm spending the night at Zim's." With that he ran as fast as he could to Zim's base.


	4. recovery

**Disclaimer:** violence, language, angst, and possibly hints of yaoi.

Chapter 4

recovery

"Zim! Open up!" Dib screamed at the top of his lungs while pounding the door. Mik opened the door and immediately gasped. "What happened to her?" he asked shocked. "She got hit by a car. I'm not leaving until I'm sure she's going to be alright. If Zim gives you any heat tell him I said 'shove it'." That said, Dib let himself in and Mik didn't try to stop him. "I'll go get Zim." Mik scuttled off rather quickly.

Meanwhile, Zim was in the main surveillance room watching Dib's house. About the time that Mik got to Zim Gaz walked in the front door of her house, soaked and alone. "Peculiar." Zim stated to no one. He listened intently as Gaz told professor Membrane that Dib was at Zim's house. That made the Irken sit straight up and listen to what Mik was saying instead of waving him off. He looked at Mik with concern etched into his features. "What happened to bring him here?" Zim asked it all tiredly as if he'd just been broken inside.

"She was hit by a car Sir." Mik was quiet for a while before he spoke up again. "He said he's not leaving until he's sure she'll be alright." Silence. "Sir?" Zim looked blankly at the sir unit blinking slowly. "Just tell him not to touch anything." And that was all the answer Mik was going to get.

Kim opened her eyes and groaned quietly. The lights were incredibly bright in her undisguised violet eyes. She felt something brush against the back of her hand causing her to look over slowly."Glad you're awake." It was Dib. "Zim's still running diagnostics so hold still." He looked down at her and smiled reassuringly before he kissed her forehead. "I'll be here every day after High Skool okay?" She returned his smile despite the pain.

"Alright." She immediately closed her eyes and was drifting off to sleep as Zim told Dib the results. "You still haven't told me why you're still here." Zim asked curiously. "Tak made her with my DNA Zim. That means she's not only my daughter but my responsibility as well." Dib explained rather meekly. Zim only stared at him. "So what happened to wanting to cut us aliens up huh? She's even stranger than me. I can't believe an alien hybrid hasn't interested you yet." Dib leapt up shouting in Zim's face. "That's not it at all! I'm her father Zim! No matter what they do on your planet here you just don't cut your own family up alien or not!"

Zim had backed up with each word until his pak hit the wall. "Ok, I'm sorry. I-" he stopped short. "I shouldn't have thrown that in your face. I apologize. It's just stressful for me too, you know?" Zim looked anywhere but at Dib. "It's really hard to be nice when the prettiest creature you've ever seen is brought home by your enemy in a broken bloody mess." that stopped Dib cold. "You...like her don't you?" His voice was quiet with the revelation. "I can't afford to. Not with the illusion we have to uphold at High Skool." he went very still, expecting Dib to lash out at him. Instead dib held out his hand to the Irken to help him up from the odd position he was in. "How long until she recovers?" Dib asked softly. "A day under the healing lamps should do it." With that Zim went to turn on said lamps so she could get better quicker.


	5. midnight eyes

**Disclaimer:** violence, language, angst, and possibly hints of yaoi.

**Author's Note:** the poem I used for this chapter is my own creation called midnight eyes. Please do not steal my work. Thank you. Back to the fan fiction!

Chapter 5

midnight eyes

_I love the look of the starlit skies,_

_I love the color of your midnight eyes,_

_more beautiful as you grow_

_how much I love you, you'll never know_

Kim awoke in the middle of the night. The lights were out save for the healing lamp which gave off a dim violet glow. Dib was asleep in a chair next to the bed. Yanking of the monitor wires she left quietly stalking outside. Not even bothering with a disguise other than her blue eyed contacts she stepped out into the night. She looked up at the full moon and felt a strange sense of peace come over her.

_Pain is beauty, or so they say_

_but scars will never fade away_

_I like you as you are_

_because you're my shining star_

She stood there staring at the stars for a long while before she gathered up the courage to walk away. Her thoughts were her own until she bumped into a girl on the street. "I'm sorry Ma'am." She said quietly. "It's alright honey. Hey, aren't you that green kid's sister?" The question caught Kim off guard and had her blushing. "Yeah, I am. Why?" She answered meekly. "You look like you're having problems. Want to talk about whatever it is on your mind?" The girl asked. "Not really." With that she walked off.

_The moon is full and so is your heart_

_I really don't know where to start_

_I broke you before_

_I can't take any more_

She continued walking through the city until she came to an empty playground. Without a second thought she sat on the swing set and let the dark thoughts take her. Gaz had saved Dib and Dib had in turn saved her. If it weren't for him she wouldn't be alive. "What if nobody ever opposes him?" She asked the stars that shone through the tree branches. "So what if nobody opposes him? My brother foils your brother all the damn time. And you're in my spot"

_fly away on the western winds_

_who's to say where you'll find friends_

_wake little dreamer and fly away_

_slowly the night turns into day_

Kim got up immediately and offered the other person the swing. "Sorry, I didn't know you came here Gaz. And he's not really my brother. Truthfully we aren't even related." She said blushing. Gaz opened a single amber eye to look at Kim. "Why are you here anyway?" Kim had the decency to flush a deeper green at the question. "I needed time to think." Gaz eyed her for a moment before she got off the swing and hugged Kim. "I'm glad you're alright." She spoke so softly it was hard even for Kim to pick up. "Why?" Gaz let go and looked away. "I guess I don't want to lose the only alien who understands what it's like to have something so precious taken away from them." Gaz's eyes watered more with every word as her thoughts turned toward her mother until the little drops of liquid fell from her eyes.

_In the end everyone dies_

_don't regret and dry your eyes_

_I swear it gets better as time flies_

_now listen to the seaside lullabies_

"It's hard isn't it? Knowing you can't get her back." Kim asked, placing a hand on Gaz's shoulder, her eyes moist. "Yeah." Gaz looked at the alien her cheeks stained with tears. "But we'll get your mother back if we can Kim. I promise." The last was spoken so softly that Kim almost didn't hear it. Without hesitation Kim hugged Gaz close, rubbing the other girl's back in small circles. "Thanks." It was all she could say to show her gratitude. Gaz wanted her friend to be happy as much as possible. And Kim was so much younger than all of them. She was only in the same grade as Dib and Zim because she was a genius. Gaz smiled through the tears. "You should go home before someone misses you."

_I'm feeling sick but don't shed tears_

_after all we've gone through so many years_

_don't cry for me, I'm already gone_

_time as always marches on_


	6. family

**Disclaimer:** violence, language, angst, and possibly hints of yaoi.

Chapter 6

family

_I'm still scared. Afraid of failing_

_Anticipating, the ride to end_

_before the wheels begin to move_

Gaz walked home alone around one o'clock. The streets were slick and it was still drizzling very lightly. She was glad Kim had gone home before the rain started. She was soaked entirely from the rain as she made her way up to the house. The light in the living room was on and she knew her father would be waiting up for her tonight.

_Run away, so I can hide_

_Run away, I've mastered feeling nothing_

_Run away, I'm dead inside_

_Run away, why don't I care_

She opened the door and found him reading some documents that she couldn't make heads or tails of. "What's up Dad?" She asked casually. "Daughter we really need to talk about something." No preamble, no beating around the bush, all business. That was professor Membrane for you. "I haven't heard you're brother talk about any of those insane creatures lately. Aliens, Bigfoot, the Loch Ness monster, any of it. I don't know if I should worry or ask him if he wants to start studying real science. What do you think Daughter?"

_Waste my time, commiserating_

_Self medicating, it's my design_

_although I know you don't approve_

Gaz looked at her father expressionlessly. He hadn't even asked her why she was out so late and why she was soaking wet. She didn't care anymore anyway. The only time she ever heard about her father caring was when her mom had been alive. "Go ahead and ask him but don't feel bad if he won't give up his passion. It'd be like asking me to give up video games." with that she tromped off to her room.

_Run away, so I can hide_

_Run away, I've mastered feeling nothing_

_Run away, I'm dead inside_

_Run away, why don't I care_

Professor Membrane watched his daughter walk away before he could answer or even ask her why she had been out in the rain. He sighed, running fingers through his hair. Why was it that every time he tried to bond with one of his children the other seemed to drift away even more?

_The truth is that I'm not so good_

_At showing how I feel_

_Or keeping my mouth shut_

_when there's something to conceal_

He stared at the documents in his hands. They were reports of a UFO sighting near Zim's house. The professor put no stock in them despite the only slightly blurred images of the purple voot runner. He'd brought them home for Dib but noticed his son was still not home. Finally the professor gathered up his courage and went upstairs to Gaz's room. "Gaz." She looked over from her bed, hiding her astonishment behind an apathetic gaze. She couldn't remember the last time he'd said her name, let alone with any hint of affection or worry.

_Or knowing how to love_

_Love's not in my memories_

_How can I rise above_

_All my insecurities_

He sat on the edge of her bed, stroking back her wet hair. "I wish I knew how to make things better. I know I'm not the perfect father and I can't help but notice that its affected you and your brother a lot in the way you've developed. I'm no good at fatherly speeches but I love you both very much." He hugged her and kissed her goodnight before he began to leave. "Dad." That one word was so tentative and meek and so full of concern.

_Run away, so I can hide_

_Run away, I've mastered feeling nothing_

_Run away, I'm dead inside_

_Run away, why don't I care_

"Read me a story?" the request was so strange but it made him smile. He nodded and quietly fetched the book of fairy tales his wife used to read to Dib and Gaz when they were little. "Which story would you like to hear Gaz?" She quickly flipped through the book and chose Hansel and Gretel. He couldn't help but smile. The story seemed so appropriate for their family. Quietly he bagan to read.

_Run away, I fight the tide_

_the ebb and flow consuming_

_Still by my side_

_why should you care_


	7. ideas

**Disclaimer:** violence, language, angst, and possibly hints of yaoi.

Chapter 7

ideas

Dib woke up around twelve thirty at the sound of the elevator coming down. It was Kim. He looked up at her as she came back in. "Where were you?" He queried. "Out." It was obvious that it was all the answer he was going to get. Dib just sighed and hugged her. "I almost lost you once. I don't know what I'd do if anything else happened to you." She pressed her face into the crook of his neck and murmured an apology. "I'll always be here for you alright?" She smiled up at him and pulled him down to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Okay."

He smiled light and tucked her in underneath the healing lamp. "What was she like before you lost your mother?" The question itself had a puzzled look on Dib's face for several moments before he figured out what she meant. "She wasn't really very old when it happened so I'm not really sure but she was definitely much happier and a lot nicer." He hoped that answered her question well enough. She mulled it over for a while.

"I miss Momma." If Dib hadn't been waiting for her to speak he would've missed it. "What did she talk about to you?" She looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "She only taught me as much as she could. We never had time for idle pleasantries." Dib sighed at that. At least she prepared you for earth." Kim looked over just as Mik entered soaking wet. "What happened Mik?" He looked back and forth between her and Dib. "I followed you from afar when you left." He looked down waiting for her to yell at him. "Thank you for giving me enough space to think Mik. I appreciate it." The little robot looked up surprised. "Aren't you mad?" She only smiled and turned over to get some sleep.

The next morning nobody could tell that Kim had been hit by a car. Everyone that had heard about the incident swore up and down it had to have been a hoax. Several kids began throwing very nasty notes at Kim all throughout skool. She smiled and ignored it. She'd dealt with worse ridicule than this from far more important people. In the middle of third hour she had an idea. Zim would love this. She immediately began sketching out her ideas in her notebook. Without her idea the tallest would never be able to send soldiers to Earth's surface for very long because they'd be rained out. She grinned to herself as she designed a special invisible biomail that would block out all water and allow all natural movement.


	8. home is where the heart is

**Disclaimer:** violence, language, angst, and possibly hints of yaoi.

Chapter 8

home is where the heart is

somewhere on planet Vort

It was karaoke night in the Thunderhead Bar and a single Irken was on stage getting ready to sing. His antennae twitched in anticipation. His name was Lie. The song was about his family. Though he'd never known his father he knew that his father had been banished and given up on himself but not the farce of a mission he'd been given. Suddenly the speakers blared a slow song of Earthen origin. He'd chosen a song from the planet his father had been exiled to. All the Vortians in the bar looked up at this strange but entrancing song. He began to sing in a way that had all the Vortians listening intently to his words.

_Silhouettes above the cradle hold me down,_

_They won't let me go the wrong way,_

_Mother taught me all the fables,_

_told me how all the sinners have to pay but,_

_I don't want to live like my mother,_

_I don't want to let fear rule my life,_

_And I don't want to live like my father,_

_I don't want to give up before I die,_

_He works so hard as bones are breaking,_

_he wore them down,_

_But long ago he lost the feeling,_

_His good intentions leave me shaking,_

_show me how,_

_I don't ever want to end up like he did,_

_I don't want to live like my mother,_

_I don't want to let fear rule my life,_

_And I don't want to live like my father,_

_I don't want to give up before I die,_

_When I have kids,_

_I won't put any chains on their wrists, I won't,_

_I'll tell them this,_

_There's nothing in this world that you can't be if you want it enough,_

_I don't want to live like my mother,_

_I don't want to let fear rule my life,_

_And I don't want to live like my father,_

_I don't want to give up before I die._

The song ended and every person in the bar stood up and applauded his talent. A few of the females even whistled at him and batted their eyelashes. He walked off stage and was immediately swarmed by women. "Do your parents have names?" an Irken female asked curiously. "I only know my mother's name." She pouted at him since he hadn't answered her question the way she wanted. "I never met an Irken that knew even one of his makers." She smiled coyly.

"Where are you going after this?" She wrapped an arm around around his waist suggestively. He grinned like a cat with all the cream as he noticed his tip can was full. "Earth now that I have enough monies to get there." She looked at him like he'd grown another head. "Where's that?" He nuzzled her cheek and spoke softly. "It's where my family is. It may be nothing like Irk but as the people there would say 'home is where the heart is' I guess in my case it'd be where my spooch is." With that he let go of her and walked out the door.


	9. testing

**Disclaimer:** violence, language, angst, and possibly hints of yaoi.

Chapter 9

testing

back on earth

Kim leaped happily into the pool to test her new invention. Zim had brought Dib and Gaz just in case the creation didn't keep all the water out. She'd changed the design to be far more permanent for her and Zim. She'd been able to make a liquid that would stay just beneath their skin until they touched water, then it would come out through the skin and cover them completely like a membrane. From the way Kim was happily squealing and splashing about it was working.

Zim looked apprehensively at the clear water of the pool. "Come on in Big Brother! The water's great!" He went to dip a toe in the water but drew back and hissed before he touched it. He didn't even get a chance to test its temperature before Dib sighed and pushed him in. Zim let out a scream as he fell toward the surface of the lethal substance. Seconds later he came up screaming. "Oh come on Zim, you're just fine." Dib was grinning from ear to ear. Zim only proceeded to scream at Dib."

He was stopped mid rant when he felt arms on his shoulders and before he knew it his head was under water. Kim was laughing wickedly and Dib laughed with her. Gaz looked at them both and just jumped in. When Zim came up again he looked at Kim and sputtered. "Bu-but why?" He looked hurt and completely put out. "I was just having fun." Zim only blinked at her for a few moments before an evil grin took over his face. "Fun huh?" He looked at her with eyes half lidded. He then dunked her back.

Just as Kim came back up for air Dib did a cannonball right next to both of them. They both squealed in surprise and shielded their faces with their hands. They both laughed, Kim in good humor and Zim out of nervousness. "I guess this means we don't have to worry about rain either?" Zim asked curiously. "Nothing to fear from the rain." Kim positively beamed. Zim smiled back and hugged her before dunking her again. "Good." He said with a wicked grin on his face.

After about an hour at the pool they all walked over to the Membrane household. "Well Zim it looks like the first real step towards success for you. What are you going to do now that you have no fear of the rain or water?" Zim looked at Dib and contemplated for a moment. "Well, I'm definitely _not_ letting the tallest get their hands on this technology. They wouldn't give either of us credit and they'd only use it to invade other water based planets. So nobody other than Tak gets to use this technology." Zim's words put a smile on Kim's lips. Zim wasn't going to break this newfound friendship anytime soon and that made her very happy deep down in her spooch.


	10. down to earth

**Disclaimer:** violence, language, angst, and possibly hints of yaoi.

Chapter 10

down to earth

somewhere in earth's orbit

Lie smiled at the little water based planet from orbit. "I don't want to live like my father, I don't want to give up before I die." Quietly he sang the lines to himself as Nar set the ship to stay in orbit. "are you sure this planet holds the key to the Empire's defeat?" The Vortian captain asked. "Quite sure. I was told by my keeper that there is a bountiful chemical here that is deadly in large amounts to Irkens. It burns like acid while leaving all else unharmed unless it is electronic in nature." The look on Nar's face was shocked to say the least. "Why have the inhabitants of this world joined the Resisty yet? They could easily help us win this war!"

At that Lie simply blushed a dark green. "Because they are blind to the rest of the universe. They do not know that we exist, let alone that there is a galactic war raging around them. I am willing to act as ambassador for your cause if you like. That way if they are not welcoming I'll get cut up and not any of your people." Nar looked at the young Irken with concern. "You are very noble to offer yourself in our place. But I cannot allow you to be ambassador. I will go myself and ask for their help. I will however keep you with me. You do, after all intend to make this planet your home." Nar began giving orders to land in an open area and secure it against intruders.

Meanwhile in a laboratory on earth...

"Professor Membrane we have detected a large UFO landing just outside the city Sir! No other nation has claimed it either." A female scientist shouted disrupting the experiment that he was working on. He looked up sharply. It couldn't possibly be. Was his son right all along and he just hadn't seen what was right in front of his face? "See if you can make contact with who or whatever is on board if it looks as though it could possibly contain passengers. Scan for life signs and don't forget the infrared goggles! We haven't time to waste ,this could be the discovery of the century! I'm going to get my son. I'll join you as soon as I can." In a swish of his lab coat he was out the door and on his way to get Dib.

He found his son at home with his sister and two friends. They all looked up from their game of Rummy as he burst through the door. "Son! There is something I believe you would be interested in seeing! Bring your friends if you like but we must hurry!" Dib blushed bright red. "Um, Dad? What is this about?" Professor Membrane knelt next to his son. "A large UFO just landed outside the city. It came from orbit and none of the other nations claim it as their creation. That can only mean one thing and I'm sorry I never believed you before. Now we must hurry if we are to know it's purpose!"

With every word Zim's spooch sunk lower. What if it was from the armada? What if they were here for the water proofing technology? Too many questions and worries. "Come on Zim. We've got to make sure it's not _them_." She whispered to Zim, knocking him out of his thoughts. "Right." He licked his lips which were suddenly dry as she helped him up and they all rushed off to the site of the UFO.


	11. welcome home

**Disclaimer:** violence, language, angst, and possibly hints of yaoi.

Chapter 11

welcome home

Kim was so nervous and couldn't stop fidgeting or smoothing down her hair. She couldn't believe she was about to meet him. After years of waiting he was going to keep his promise. There was a fluttery feeling in her spooch and she tried to hide her squirming but to no avail.

Everyone from the city had gathered when they heard that Professor Membrane was going to be there. He stepped forth and Kim grabbed his arm before he could leave her behind. "Professor?" the word was so meek and quiet he barely heard her over the crowd. "Hmm?" he stopped and looked at her waiting for her to continue. She screwed up her courage quickly and plunged ahead into what could be the biggest mistake of her life. "I have a confession Professor. I-I'm not entirely human you see a-and my half-brother i-is on board that ship." She looked away and removed her contacts quickly, looking up at him with large violet eyes.

Professor Membrane only smiled and took her hand and led her to the front of the crowd, pointedly ignoring the whispers of the crowd as everyone saw her eyes. When they reached the front of the crowd a platform with two beings lowered from the ship and they stepped off with confidence. Before either of them could say a word she did what they'd agreed upon to identify each other. She sang a line from the song that said more than anything else about their family. "I don't want to live like my mother, I don't want to let fear rule my life."

the shocked look on Nar's face said enough. It was a most curious way to be greeted by the strange looking Irken. Before he could inquire about it Lie replied with the next line of the song. "And I don't want to live like my father, I don't want to give up before I die." Nar looked back to the violet eyed Irken and watched her expression turn to one of pure, overwhelming joy as she squealed and threw herself at the Irken standing next to him. "Big Brother!" She practically screamed it as Lie let out a joyous laugh and caught her, spinning her around before hugging her tight. "I made a promise through that wall and I keep my promises Baby Sister."

She smiled and buried her face in Lie's neck. The professor spoke up then. "That's more obvious than the old 'We come in peace' line." He chuckled in good humor. At that Dib, Gaz and Zim all finally broke out from the crowd. Zim's disguise had been discarded along the way and he looked at the scarlet eyed Irken that looked almost exactly like him. "Two questions before the negotiations begin." His eyes narrowed into slits as he said it. "First, are you half Irken? And second, who is your father if indeed you know him?" the crowd looked at the distrustful Irken and many wondered what relevance the questions had, if any. Lie only smiled and answered the queries. "I'm full Irken, and my father's name is Zim though I've never actually met him."

Zim's eyes almost bugged out of his head when he got the answer. "Bu-but _I'm_ Zim!" he stared in disbelief at what could only be his son. After a while he walked over and looked Lie over and eventually gave up enough of his pride to shake Lie's hand. "Welcome home then." He said with a smirk. Both the leaders looked at each other for a moment before moving away from the family of Irkens to negotiate.


	12. a new plan of action

**Disclaimer:** violence, language, angst, and possibly hints of yaoi.

Chapter 12

a new plan of action

"So all you need to defeat them is H2O and the technology to contain and utilize it as a weapon?" Professor Membrane couldn't be more amazed at this request. "Yes it is a matter of survival for us and if utilized properly could tip the scales in our favor for surely there are other planets with vast amounts of this chemical. We need only find them and harvest it." Professor Membrane mulled this information over. "It only requires to elements found here on earth." The professor smiled slightly.

"There is a frozen wasteland far at the south pole of our planet called Antarctica where the solid form of the chemical you seek can be found in abundance. It literally covers the ground there." Nar almost choked at that statement. He'd expected it to be rare and quite valuable, not common and easy to get. "What do you want in exchange for this chemical?" Nar asked suspiciously.

"Well, Friendly relations seem most important but I believe there are those among my race who would like to aid in any way possible so the technology to build ships that can get far enough to see battle and provide support for your troops and the technology to aid your kind in recovery would also be nice. But if nothing else since we're so far out of the way why not send those who cannot fight here to be taken care of?" Nar couldn't believe his ears this person was all about helping and nothing about greed. Nar shook his head at the thought. "Why would you only want to help and take nothing for yourself?" He questioned quietly. "Well Nar, I'm not the best father in the world but I have two of the most wonderful children a person could ask for. I've been working all my life to make this world safe for them to live in. But now that I've been notified of an outside threat to everything I've been working for I will do all in my power to keep them and the rest of humanity safe."

Nar set down his drink and looked at the human across from him. "Well then it seems we both have something worth fighting for." they shook hands and went to make plans for the fight while Kim looked imploringly at Zim. "They'll never get close enough to use the water. We have to bring the massive here and either get _them_ on earth or get them to beam us aboard." Zim gave a worried look at Kim. "How do you propose we do that?" He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Easy, we tell them Resisty is ready to surrender and wish to surrender to the tallest themselves we also offer them a 'Trojan horse'." She positively beamed at Zim. "You'll take credit for capturing the leader of Resisty of course." Zim's eyes went wide at the thought of betraying the cause he was now fighting for even if it was just a means to the same end. He smiled wickedly. "And what would I be trading him for?" Zim inquired slyly. "A full reinstatement as invader of course." She smiled and kissed his cheek. Let's go tell them our plan and see if we have to use stealth or if they agree. Zim gave a wicked smile at that. Kim wasn't a girl to take no for an answer.


	13. pretending

**Disclaimer:** violence, language, angst, and possibly hints of yaoi.

**Author's Note:** Here comes the aforementioned yaoi! -gasp- it's RaPr!!

Chapter 13

pretending

In the end everyone agreed to hear Kim's idea out. She explained her reasons for everything and didn't miss a detail. It was a long while but every point of the plan was vindicated. She even brought out some plans she'd been working on secretly for weapons that would rain down needles full of any liquid on the enemy and inject it straight into the body of whoever it hit. Those would by far be the most effective weapons to use but then again Zim could get caught in the crossfire. So she brought out what she'd been working her hardest on. An outfit that looked exactly like his uniform but was made of woven metal so that the needles couldn't penetrate it. The best way to keep his head safe he already had installed in his pak.

Professor Membrane looked at the little alien in amazement. "You've really thought it all out haven't you? Even going so far as to use human tactics to defeat them. Truly impressive. Anyone to call you useless is by far wrong." She blushed brightly at the praise. "Well, most of it was preexisting ideas I just used them to suit my purpose." She smiled modestly, digging a toe of her boot into the ground. "That's exactly what I mean Kim. You are by far more resourceful than anyone I've ever met." She beamed at that statement and continued to lay out plans for everyone.

Everything was in place hours later. Kim contacted the tallest from Zim's base where they hadn't spent anytime at in the past few months. She made a good show of being breathless and acting flustered and urgent. It was Purple that finally answered because it was Kim's signature calling instead of Zim's. "My tallest urgent news! The leader of Resisty has landed on Earth and is making an alliance with the humans as we speak!" Kim huffed breathlessly waiting for an answer. "And that means what to us?" He asked slowly. He didn't seem to get the implications and Kim promptly did a face palm.

"My tallest do you have any idea of what they could do to you with more than one human on their side? If one human can best two Irkens repeatedly..." she let her voice trail off suggestively. "Wait a minute. Are you saying they might actually be a threat?" He couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice. She smiled and pulled her brother bound and gagged from off screen. "This traitor here was aboard their ship when they landed. She took a vial of water and cruelly poured in on his face. He proceeded to scream wordlessly into the gag,writhing in agony at the small amount of water as it ate away his skin.

Purple stared apathetically at the so called traitor. "So what does that mean?" She smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. "I'll show you." She poured another vial on his gloves. Purple watched without interest. "So what?" He said rather impatiently. She smiled wickedly. "Both vials contained the same substance my tallest. It eats through Irkens like acid yet leaves all else unscathed." She waited a moment for that to sink in. Purple's eyes shot wide. Finally a way to torture the Irkens that failed in their duties without having to worry about containment. No more needing to buy more rope or chains because the acid ate them away. Purple let out a low purr. "My dear you are wonderfully sadistic. If I weren't in a relationship I'd have you in a 'heartbeat'." He traced her cheek on the screen with a dark chuckle. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me little darling?" He made a churring sound as he said the last bit.

"No but Zim might have something to interest you my tallest." She pointed the screen over to where Zim was standing with Nar at gunpoint. Nar was cursing at Zim and screaming as he was roughly shoved into the screen. "Say it. They're watching." Nar spit at Zim who dodged it nimbly. "Not unless you take me to them face to face." Zim seemed to think on that. "Only my tallest can decide whether or not they want to keep you as a slave." Purple's eyes went wide at the sight of Nar and he immediately called Red over. "Red Zim caught us a play toy! Nar no less!" Red's eye bugged out rather impressively at the sight. "Activate the teleporter now. Purple." Red whispered it against the other's antennae. "They also built a special present for you my tallest. A monument to the almighty tallest. You can display it in the main room of the massive until you can get it transported back to Irk or you can keep it on board the massive to display your greatness!" Red looked at Zim smiling. "We'll beam it aboard right away. For once I look forward to seeing you Zim."

Red cut the call at that and dragged Purple back into the big plush bed, in an even better mood than before. "Do you think they noticed anything?" Purple looked at Red as He began nibbling the other's antennae. "They only saw our heads Pur." Red moaned at having his antennae nibbled and they shivered so hard they made a buzzing sound. Red grinned lazily at the other while stroking his cheek. "One of these days I'll turn you into a female just so you can bear my smeets." Purple whimpered. "Why do _I_ have to bear the smeets?" He was only being sarcastic of course and would willingly bear Red an army of smeets.


	14. abandoned

**Disclaimer:** violence, language, angst, and possibly hints of yaoi.

Chapter 14

abandoned

_I know I've been mistaken_

_but just give me a break and see the changes that I've made_

_I've got some imperfections_

_but how can you collect them and throw them all in my face_

"My little Kim where are you?" Tak asked the cold uncaring stars outside her window forlornly from her place on the wall. She smiled sadly at the little planet coming into view. "Zim." Her head hung sadly at the memories. "I bet he never thought he'd be a genetic donor for my smeet, Lie." She sighed very sadly waiting for something to happen.

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

_you always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_and if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_

_searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

A small sound came from the door as the guards screamed and gurgled, banging against it. Tak looked up in apathy, waiting for the worst to come. There was no fear in her violet eyes, no expression other than desolation and hopelessness. She'd lost faith in miracles a long time ago.

_I hope you're not intending_

_to be so condescending it's as much as I can take_

_but you're so independent_

_you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break_

Lie stepped through the door, laser leveled at anything to move. "Tak." the name was said without love or affection but more venom than the other prisoners could fathom. "I don't expect you to forgive me Lie." She lowered her head, her antennae wilting. Why had she remained emotionally attached to him? It would've been easier if she'd just dropped the numberless child off in the Vortian system before he could remember her.

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

_you always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_and if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_

_searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

His eyes softened a little. "I do though. But that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you." he spun around as several Vortians rushed in to secure the area. "I can't live in fear like you Mom. I'm sorry." She looked at him disbelievingly. "So what are you going to do then?" He regarded her a moment. "I'm going to help Kim kill those two bastards when she gets here." Just then an Irken stepped into the room. "Not likely." The blue eyed female said. "I'll miss your pretty voice." That said she shot Lie in the pak and shot Tak in the shoulder. As he lay twitching at her feet she carefully applied a layer of his blood to her lips and kissed him. "So long and goodnight." She whispered the last against his quivering antennae

_I've made a commitment_

_I'm willing to bleed for you_

_I needed fulfillment_

_I found what I need in you_

Tak screamed wordlessly as her first creation was shot in the pak she'd made for him. She wailed like a banshee until her throat bled. She struggled uselessly against her bonds as several of the Vortians were slaughtered in seconds as more Irkens came into the room. She finally gave in to sobbing uncontrollably and whispering an apology repeatedly to her child that lay unmoving on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

_Why can't you just forgive me_

_I don't want to relive all the mistakes I made along the way_

_But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting_

_I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting_

The Irkens left Tak alone with all the corpses. The female waved cheerily before she left and locked the door behind her. As soon as Tak heard the locking mechanism click a wire extended from her pak to Lie's and slowly began repairing the damage. "Please work, oh my tallest, please let this work." She pleaded with every race's deities that she could that it would work. And after an hour was rewarded with a twitch and a groan from Lie.

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

_you always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_and if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting_

_searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting_


	15. revelations

**Disclaimer:** violence, language, angst, and possibly hints of yaoi.

**Author's Note:** OMG more RaPr! Things get a little more violent now.

Chapter 15

revelations

Kim and Zim stepped off the teleport pad just as the giant covered gift was beamed aboard the massive. "When do we get to open the present?!" Purple shrieked. Red just glared at Zim suspiciously. Kim smiled brightly and dropped a curtsy to them both who only stared curiously at her. "Soon my tallest. But first your new torture substance must be shipped aboard." They both grinned at that and made 'gimme' gestures at the vials she began to pull out of her pockets.

"You really are a smart one Kim especially for someone whose scans came up that way not too many months ago. Maybe this planet has aided in your mental development in some strange way. But I digress you get one reward for this amazing little 'acid' and another if you can locate the traitor aboard our ship and identify him." Kim smiled all the more brightly and looked around the room, antennae twitching while every strand of her so called hair stood on end.

Purple's interest was instantly piqued. "What exactly happens when your hair does that?" he questioned softly. Kim looked at him and decided to answer truthfully. "Every little strand is a micro antennae. When I am actively using them my hearing is easily double yours maybe even triple. I could detect even the slightest abnormality in a body or vital sign." She then pointed to a single tall Irken that was at the control panels. "He's hiding something."

Red went over and searched the Irken thoroughly and found a vial of the precious water hidden in the soldier's uniform. "Who gave you this?" He asked with eyes narrowed. The Irken wouldn't answer so Red splashed the liquid in his face as Purple said Kim had done. He then smiled sadistically at Kim. "There a numberless Irken somewhere aboard our ship. Find him and destroy him Kim. If you do this I'll personally see to it you become a tallest understand?" She nodded and began her search of the massive.

Once they were sure she was long gone Zim was restrained and they looked at him menacingly. "Tell me Zim how long do you think it'll take her to realize it's a trap?" Purple purred against Red's antennae. Red grinned wickedly. "I don't know considering that her brother and her are pointing lasers at your heads." Zim smiled evilly. "What?" Purple screamed and spun around with Red. Nobody was there. They blinked and started laughing nervously until they heard two thuds, turning to see Zim standing over two fallen soldiers that were vastly superior to him.

"But how?" came Purple's quiet slack jawed question. "Hit a guy in his spooch hard enough and down he goes." Zim grinned like the cheshire cat. "Time to bring the pain." He then ran over to the giant 'gift' and yanked the sheet off revealing a giant sculpted doom machine. "Ready my tallests?" Zim had a look of pure malice on his face as he slammed a fist down on the large red button at the base of the statue. The mock hatch popped open to reveal a hidden teleport pad and immediately it activated popping water gun armed vortians aboard the vessel. "Run my tallests." Zim cackled darkly.

They ran. There was nothing else they could do but run. Purple went wailing the entire way into an air duct until Red slammed his hand over his co-ruler's mouth to quiet him. "Hush. We've got to pull ourselves together Pur. Listen to me. Zim just betrayed us outright. Now we need to find Ita, request back up, and kill Zim and Kim. You got all that?" Purple nodded at Red and Red dropped his hand before he kissed Purple hard enough to bruise his lips. "Remember, no matter what we have each other." Screams carried up to the air duct they were in and the smell of smoke wafted in as well. "Come on Pur, let's get out of here. If all else fails we can get away in the escape pods and blow the massive to flaming smithereens." they began to crawl along until they found the cell block and crawled out of the duct.

They were greeted by the sound of a laser powering up behind them. "Don't even move." All that anger and hatred, every bit of ice and venom she'd shown Zim on her first day on earth was now directed at Red and Purple. "How did you do it?" Red queried quietly noticing the ground littered with Irken bodies just outside the room Tak was in. "Easy. I was listening to them shuffle, breathe, play with their lasers, shift around. All the discipline in the world couldn't have saved them from me. Tell me. Am I useless still?"

Red's antennae twitched towards the door but Kim ignored it and powered the laser up further so that it would easily take out whatever was at the door since they were facing it. "You would've made a great Irken Kim." he sighed softly. Before he came up with an idea. "Before you kill us...could I get a kiss perhaps?" Kim only scowled. "Not on your life purebred scum." He smiled and turned around slowly leaving Purple to gape as she shot him in the leg. It was only a warning shot and it only grazed him but he kept smiling and stepped closer until the laser was against his chest. His face was only inches from hers and she pressed the laser into his chest harder. "You'd really deny us a last request?" Kim's scowl deepened. "Yeah, I would." Red leaned closer. "You'll make an excellent tallest." He breathed it against her antennae and the brush of his breath had her faltering.

It would be so easy. So very easy to run back to them. To run crying to them. To worship them and love them. To crawl back on hands and knees and beg forgiveness. To save them. Then it struck her. Her breath faltered and she plunged ahead, pressing her lips to Red's. A look of shock came over his face and then he pulled her into a deeper kiss, sliding his tongue along hers. She moaned slightly and he ran his fingers through her micro antennae eliciting a gasp from her. She broke the kiss panting and licked her lips. She glanced at Purple who was gaping and back at Red. "Alright. I'll help you. Even in spite of the fact that your people were trying to kill me on my way down here. Let's get you off this ship until it's safe." She moved off with Red in tow who in turn dragged Purple by the wrist.

Kim rounded a corner and several vortians began firing randomly at her. She choked on a scream as one of the needles hit her in the shoulder. She went back around the corner and looked back at the two tallest, mouthing the word 'run' to them. They followed her instructions and ran the opposite way. She followed quickly behind them and set her laser to fire in a cone just as the vortians rounded the corner. All that was left after she fired was ashes. Without a word she pulled the nearest tallest into a fierce kiss. Red's eyes went wide at the feel of her lips on his before he relaxed into it. Maybe he wouldn't have to turn Purple into a woman after all.

She broke the kiss panting yet again. "Let's go." And she moved off yet again, laser at the ready. Just then Lie stepped in her path. Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here soldier?" He grinned sheepishly and saluted to her. "The escape pods are fully functional and one has been prepared for the tallests immediate escape." She saluted back and gave him a congratulations. "My tallest we must hurry." with that she had Lie lead the way. Neither tallest recognized him from earlier they just assumed the burns on his face were from the battle going on now. How disappointed they would soon be.


	16. slaying inner demons

**Disclaimer:** violence, language, angst, and possibly hints of yaoi.

**Author's Note:** add character death to list above and you're ready for this chapter! Now let us return to the fan fiction!

Chapter 16

slaying inner demons

When they reached the escape pods Purple let out a sigh of relief. He'd finally be rid of the creature that could distract Red from himself. As they stepped into the pod Kim grinned wickedly behind them and closed the door, locking it. Then a voice came from behind the door. "Don't ever touch my daughter again." Everything from there seemed to happen in slow motion. Red turned around slowly a look of utter betrayal and shock on his face. He fell screaming to his knees as a taser connected with his pak.

Purple leapt at the figure only to receive a shock of his own from two of Kim's spider legs. Somehow Kim's voice drifted through the haze of anguish and pain "You tried to kill me. You're no better than half the humans on my home planet. Destroy what's different, fear it, hate it, crush it. We all have some skeletons in our closets. Time to face your fears my tallests." with that she unceremoniously dumped water over them careful not to touch their faces.

"I would've been your servant, your slave, catered to every whim, every need, every want and desire." She kissed Red tenderly before injecting him with water which made him scream and writhe in agony. "I would've been blindly loyal. That's my Irken side for you. But my human side screams at me. It hates blind loyalty. It wants trust, honesty and acceptance but most of all _justice_."

Red looked at her through the haze of pain and touched her cheek. "Why?" She sneered at him and pushed his hand away. "Because you hurt me." That was all the answer they were getting. Dib watched her with the taser aimed at Purple's head if he moved he'd get his brain fried. "Red.." Purple sobbed quietly. "Red don't leave me. D-don't leave me all alone." He choked on his tears. He ran his clawed hand over his co-ruler's antennae softly before he gave in to wailing in excruciating heartache when he realized Red was already gone.

"Red! Don't-don't go.." Purple was screaming like a banshee now and returned to his quiet sobs on Red's unmoving chest. "_Please_." The request was so soft and meek it was barely an audible whisper. Kim looked at him cold and uncaring. "Don't worry my tallest Purple. You won't be far behind him into the ether." With that she injected him with the acidic substance as she'd done to Red, directly into the spooch. Purple watched in anguish as the needle slipped into his skin. He bite his lip to keep from screaming and collapsed on his beloved before he began writhing in pain. "Nothing personal. Just slaying my inner demons." Kim kissed Purple's cheek as a single tear rolled down it. "Goodbye my tallest." She whispered the last against his antennae even though she new he was already dead.

"We should get back to the main ship. They should've taken this thing over by now." Dib placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at her father, no emotion playing in her eyes. She felt entirely numb. Was this what it was like to be an Irken? This cold uncaring feeling where nothing mattered and joy and pain were a thing of the past? She had to test that theory. She splashed him with water. He looked at her a mixture of confusion and annoyance on his face as he wiped the water off his glasses. "And that was for what reason?" She blushed and smiled, a warm feeling spreading through her again as she realized his face wouldn't melt. "To make me feel better." He raised an eyebrow at her and sighed leading her by the hand back into the main area of the ship.


	17. new tallest

**Disclaimer:** violence, language, angst, and possibly hints of yaoi.

**Author's Note:** more violence here and language. Anyways back to the zimrific fan based story!

Chapter 17

new tallest

Seconds later a squad of Irken elites found Dim and Kim in the escape pod with their two dead leaders.

The burliest of the bunch broke formation with his laser pointed at Kim's chest. "Which of you did this?" Kim glanced at the two corpses and answered quietly. "I did it. I killed them." The entire group of Irkens aimed their lasers at her head simultaneously. "What is your current height?" She choked on that question. "Exactly five feet ten and a half inches." She closed her eyes and waited to be blasted into a smoldering pile of ashes. Instead she heard them lower all their guns. "That's tall enough for a leader."

Kim was astounded but before she could protest Dib elbowed her in the ribs. "This is exactly what the world needs." he said in a harsh whisper. Just then Ita stepped in. "Why isn't she dead?" Ita screamed at the Irken elite. "She is tall enough to be our leader and she has earned the right as well. Surely you knew that Ita." Ita screamed and snatched the laser away from the elite and shot Kim straight in the chest. Kim only made an 'oof' sound as her chest was seared by the blast.

"Kim!!" Everything happened so fast but it was in slow motion for all Kim could tell. The moment he yelled her name he was shot in the arm as the laser was wrested from Ita's claws by the elite. A smattering of blood flew from the wound like little crimson butterflies. They both fell together and still Dib managed to catch her with his good arm. "Kim. Don't die on me." Tears welled up in the eyes behind those giant glasses. He took them off and buried his face into her neck. "Please." She blinked and stroked his face quietly. "I love you Daddy." And then she passed out.

Ita was tied up and sent to a cell for attempted assassination of the new tallest. "We need to get her under a healing lamp quickly." It was the Irken elite that had saved Dib. He spoke again but Dib only nodded dumbly and handed his beloved Kim over to him to carry. "Do you think she'll live?" The question was quiet enough to be missed unless it was expected. The elite nodded and opened the door to the medical room. He set her down and turned the lamp on it's full setting making the wound heal insanely fast.

"Why doesn't Zim's healing lamp work that fast?" The Irken elite only laughed at him before answering. "This lamp is reserved for use of the tallest and the tallest alone. No one else can use it." Kim chose that time to speak up since she gained enough consciousness to hear the answer. "Something that's going to change as soon as I'm finished healing." Both the elite and Dib jumped at the sound of her voice and both began soothing her.

"How are you feeling almighty tallest" Dib asked with a grin. "Another thing to change, no more ass kissing the tallest unless it is absolutely necessary. Other than that I felt better after being hit by that damn dirt vehicle you humans call a car." Kim returned his grin just as Zim burst into the room. "Kim! Ohmytallestareyouokay?doesithurttoomuch?"isthereanythingIcangetyou?" Yeah, definitely Zim that spewing questions before he could get an answer.

Kim motioned him over and he came, quiet for the moment. She sat up and kissed him harshly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Zim blushed hard but returned her kiss, running a hand over her main antennae. When they finally broke the kiss all the Irkens had their jaws properly dropped and Dib was positively beaming. "Congrats Zim. Looks like you got your tallest's attention like you always wanted." Zim blinked slowly the meaning going way over his head. "Wha?" Dib grinned. "Kim is the new tallest." He gave Dib a blank look. "But I thought they got away.." He was obviously confused. "Zim, she killed the tallest. I watched. She's the new tallest now."

A look of understanding slowly dawned on Zim's face. He made a little 'o' with his mouth. "So" Zim drew the word out slowly. "I'm in love with my tallest? That's kinda creepy." Kim punched him in the arm lightly. "Shut it co-ruler. You just happen to be my exact same height if you hadn't noticed."Zim jumped at what she's called him. Zim? Reinstated into the Irken empire? It couldn't be, but if Kim could become tallest so could he. He smiled and nuzzled her cheek. "You mean it?" Kim kissed him softly. "Every word of it Zim. I know nothing of Irken society, I need someone to show me the way things work, the way things can be changed, the way things are. I need you more than anything right now. Besides, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have by my side than you." Zim blushed even deeper and grinned mischievously. "Heh, you couldn't keep me away if you tried Kim." With that he pulled her into a deep kiss.

Fin

Please review and tell me what you think of the ending! If I get good review maybe a sequel will come about! Who knows? God, or so he claims. Or maybe that's just Jhonen claiming to know. All I know is Jhonen is as godlike in creativty as they come!


End file.
